


You know what happens to heroes? They die

by ValiumBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiumBlack/pseuds/ValiumBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta vez le daria una lección a Dios, le enseñaria que sus preciosas creaciones humanas no eran más que pecadores, homicidas y que no merecian la tierra prometida.<br/>al final de los tiempos conseguiria lo que en un principio no logro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what happens to heroes? They die

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de SUPERNATURAL pertenecen a sus creadores, lo único mio es la historia que se basa siguiendo la trama de la serie.

 

**You know what happens to heroes? They die**

~° KING OF PAIN °~

 

* * *

 

El peso de un apellido nunca fue tan duro hasta escuchar el de los Winchester y toda su historia, ya que, desde siglos atrás entre el cielo y todos sus arcángeles se concretaron planes, cientos de propósitos para los hijos de Mary Campbell y John Winchester, pero, Lucifer y sus seguidores celosos de todo aquello, pusieron en marcha un plan el cual consistía en tomar a uno de los hermanos para usarlo como arma contra Dios, en venganza por su destierro a las profundidades del infierno, condenado a cuidar las almas en desgracia, las almas penitentes y los pecadores; Esta vez le daría una lección a Dios, le enseñaría que sus preciosas creaciones humanas no eran más que pecadores, homicidas y que no merecían la tierra prometida que él, el todo poderoso creo para ellos; Y así fue como tomo al hermano menor, lo hizo a su imagen y semejanza sin que nadie lo notara, sin embargo, después de todas las precauciones que tomó, jamás pudo vencer aquel vinculo, aquel sentimiento de sacrificio que los hermanos hacían el uno por el otro sin importar las consecuencias; Lo que nadie sabía aún era que los planes de Lucifer trabajaban igual de misteriosos que los de su padre y al final de los tiempos conseguiría lo que en un principio no logro...  
 

Las pesadillas que Dean estaba teniendo de manera más frecuente, todas las noches comenzaba a preocupar a Sam, podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su hermano, empeoraba aunque él lo negara e intentara desviar la atención del verdadero problema mediante bromas pesadas al mayor y la incansable búsqueda de casos siguiendo como todo buen soldado el lema familiar "Saving people, hunting, things, the family business"; Un par de cazas no era suficiente para que el castaño prestara menos atención a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, sin embargo, las circunstancias y pronósticos no eran nada buenos, los ángeles buscaban a Cass y Metatron, quienes, mientras tanto aun mantenían una incógnita en el mapa de los ángeles, desafortunadamente para los hermanos Winchester la historia era otra, por un lado tenían a los mensajeros de dios vigilándoles en cada paso que daban, pero, para estos dos nunca fue un problema ocultarse de ellos y no lo seria ahora, por otro lado, tenían al ahora despiadado Crowley que había hecho caer todo el peso del infierno sobre ellos; "No más consideraciones a los Winchester" expreso a cada demonio bajo su mando enviándoles contra ellos. Cada vez que alguno de sus súbditos le relataba su anécdota con los hermanos y como, de alguna manera les había hecho sangrar, una psicópata y enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del demonio mayor mostrando a los demás la satisfacción que sentía con todo aquello, sin duda, torturar, perseguir y fastidiar a los Winchester se convirtió en su pasatiempos favorito; Toda relación que alguna vez él llego a tener con aquella "ardilla" y aquel "alce" se borró como por arte de magia, por fin, el verdadero yo de Crowley se había liberado, un rey despiadado, cruel e inhumano se alzó por parte de los demonios, un nuevo rey del infierno nació en ese momento.


End file.
